The Guardian
by Jack3Tears
Summary: A group of teenagers get a little bit carried away with research into a spooky rumour. They may be okay, they may not be. But they are far from home and their parents are non the wiser. Teenagers are so silly, or are they?


**The Guardian.**

 **The** **wheelchair and the eye**

A group of teenagers walked through a dark mystical forest like area beside a swamp. They was looking for a creature type of being, something (Or someone) that a lot of rumours and stories originate from. Sophie, Travis, Jack, Laura and Mike was strolling carefully through the trees and the bushes, a flashlight in each of their hands, looking out for anything spooky or unusual. The time was 2:35am, the teenagers had all snuck out to explore these woods, their parents had no idea, something that could soon come back to be something they all regret.

Travis stood on a branch laid on the ground, it made a loud crunch sound. The group jumped at this and they were all shook. "What was that?" Jack asks quietly. "It could've been the thing." Laura replies with, rather scared. Travis looked at Jack with an awkward expression. "You idiot Travis." Jack said slightly louder than a quiet whisper. The group explored deeper into the woods, not knowing what to expect or who to expect. Sophie looked into the distance and squinted her eyes. "Hey guys, have you seen that?" She says. The group turn around and look into the distance, between a natural archway created by branches of trees arching over with a wheelchair underneath, the moonlight shimmering around it. Travis jumps over a bush and cautiously walks toward the wheelchair, everybody else looks at him, looking a bit concerned.

When Travis reached the wheelchair, he picked up a note which was nearly placed on the seat. "You are on sacred land, I am the guardian and I will force you to leave." He read out from the note. Travis turns round to the group and repeats a bit louder than before. "Shit, we have to leave. Like now!" Mike says whilst shaking of fear. Travis runs back and hands the note to Laura. "Its probably some childish prank." She says trying to reassure Mike. Suddenly a loud crack could be heard in the distance, then footsteps through the gloomy swamp heading toward the group. The group quickly hid behind a set of bushes. "Shhh, be quiet." Sophie whispered to Travis who was stupidly peering over the bush. A man holding a fishing pole strolled by, dragging his left foot behind him. Travis then fell through the bush and landed on the ground with a thud. The mysterious fisherman turned round and looked directly into his eyes. Travis started shaking and a year ran down his cheek as the mysterious fisherman slowly came over to him. He held his hand out to Travis, offering to help him up. Travis took his hand and closed his eyes as he was so scared. The fisherman helped him up to his feet and asked what he was doing in the forest on such a dark night. Feeling so threatened, Travis looked the fisherman in the eye, noticing a bad scar surrounding the fisherman's left eye. "I am looking for something with my friends." He says, struggling to get his words out but only just managing. At this moment, the rest of the group decided to emerge from the bushes. The mysterious fisherman turns to them and grins slightly. "I assume these are ya friends, that right kid?" Travis was nearly in tears due to fear, but he mumbled a reply. "Yes." He says. The mysterious fisherman licks his lips and itches his left eye, peeling some dead, grey skin off whilst doing so. "Ya lil rats need to be careful in these forests, the Guardian might grab ya!", the mysterious fisherman then pulled out a 10 inch blade from his pocket and held it up to Travis's throat. "Thats why I carry my friend with me." Travis let out a cry of fear. "Dont be scared of this ya lil pussy, be scared of the Guardian. That is the very definition of ya worst nightmares kid.". At the point, the group had enough of this and asked the mysterious fisherman to let Travis go. He did reluctantly and wandered off, disappearing within the mist.

As the group was walking through the forest for at least an hour whilst reading the note they had found on the wheelchair, the owls were sat in the trees, the mist was blinding them of what was coming in the passage and the wind was gently blowing through the branches of the trees whilst the odd wild hare or two passed the group, running to their burrows. "How long have we been walking now?" Laura asked. Sophie hugged Laura and gave her the answer. "About an hour Laura. Are you okay?" Laura smiled at Sophie and giggled subtly. "I am fine, just feeling the cold now and I'm hungry." She then laughed awkwardly. Sophie stopped for a minute and pulled out some food from her rucksack and handed Laura a sandwich. "Here, eat this.". The group carried on wandering and came across a small wooden hut sat in the middle of a circle of trees.


End file.
